The truss of a conventional escalator or conventional moving walk can only bridge a certain distance. Provision of a supporting column in the middle of the truss has therefore been known for a long time (see FIG. 3 of DE 709291 C1 (1941)). Such a column is typically designated a midpoint support. If even longer escalators and/or moving walks are to be constructed, more supporting columns are needed. Both fixed and movable midpoint supports are known.
Such constructions are disadvantageous, in that such midpoint supports are mechanically complex and may also be heavy. Their installation is also quite complex. Furthermore, in certain situations, state-of-the-art midpoint supports are undesirable for aesthetic reasons.
There are, however, other trusses that are supported from above by an overhead suspension. A corresponding example is known from EP patent application EP 1 270 490 A1. Although this type of suspension allows the space below the truss to be kept free of interfering elements, it requires additional space in the area above the escalator or moving walk. A complex foundation must also be provided for the suspension.
An objective of the present invention is to present an escalator or moving walk of the type stated at the outset that requires no supports or complex foundation but can nonetheless bridge greater distances than usual to date.
A further objective of the invention is to present an escalator or moving walk of the type stated at the outset that remains stable even in the event of an earthquake.